Moving on
by Bakakaoru
Summary: Izaya suddenly have to ended their game of cat and mouse even though that is the last thing he wanted to do in his life. What will Shizuo do? ShiZaya
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! Why? ! Nah but it's okay, Shizu-chan is willingly to accompany me to the game center! I'll beat him in Tekken! /certainly not going to happen

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Pace<strong>

Slower.

This is getting slower.

The earth.

The earth is getting its rotation and resolution moving slower in a gradual pace. This is getting bored. Old.

But I don't care. The earth is not my concern.

The earth is not my world.

Even though I love the most perfect living being inside it. Humans. Bible said that they are the perfect living creature the God ever created. And the fact is, they are imperfect, it's the truth. The truth I've always held in my palms. The truth I've always believe.

_The truth I've always interested in._

I love watching them from afar. Inspecting their action and reaction towards each other. Taking notes of their behave. Laughing at their foolishness. Sending some happiness and also despair. Changing their world upside down, better or worse. Grasping their futures.

_Yes, I'm the **God**._

_**Their God**._

Controlling them and guide them, taking them to whatever way I've chosen for them. Giving them chances, good or bad. Giving them hope, fake or real. Deciding their fate, die or alive, hell or heaven.

_That's my world._

_That's where I live in._

The dark side of their world, their human world. From here I could lead them, patching them together pieces by pieces like some scattered puzzle. Move them one by one like pawns on my chessboard. And burn them like useless, hopeless bunch of garbages.

_My world is different._

_Because I'm not even human._

_Neither a monster._

_I'm not the same species as them._

_I'm but Orihara Izaya._

But then, there something in my world that keep making it imperfect. '_A piece of puzzle_' that's not fit in its place, when I give '_it_' some pressure, force '_it_' with all my strength, '_it_' just bounced out, slipped from my hand, scattered the pieces around it. Something that I can't control. Something that beginning to twist my world bit by bit. Making me re-arrange my own world that '_it_' wrecks without even realized how much damage he'd done to my world. I keep getting rid of it, it'll always come back. Interfering with my plan to make my world, '**mine**'.

_No matter how fast I run away from him.._

_This monster could always found me._

_**Heiwajiwa Shizuo**._

Yes, he's not a human either, nor a God like me, he doesn't intelligent enough to control the lowlifes. But I hate him. I hate him for crushing my plans. I hate him for destroying my human's future that I've chosen for them. I hate him because he's against me. I hate him for his unpredictable acts. I hate him because he's not human and I don't have any control above him.

_I hate him because he's interfering with my humans._

_I hate him because he's not mine._

_I hate him because I can't make him become mine._

He's not mine. He's not anyone. He's not the God's. He's individual. He owns himself. The only one that's not in my grasp. The only one that cannot be held by my hands.

_But I love him._

_I'm the God, love him, love a monster, a lower being than my lowlifes._

_**I love him**, because he's the one who would oppose me._

_**I love him**, because he's not afraid of me._

_**I love him**, because he entertains me._

_**I love him**, because he's not the same with the others._

_**I love him**, because he's having everything that I lacked of._

_**I love him**, because he'd always shown me something that beyond my expectation._

_**I love him**, because he's a monster._

_**I love him**, because he's the only thing I hate in my world._

_**I love him**, because he's the one that always stays being himself._

I always _do_ love him. I got even more love him when I knew he won't ever love me back. I'm a God, but he makes me feel human. He cracks my world. Crushing every pieces through his chases of me. Making me fall into the deepest realm of adoring him.

_He makes me feel alive._

_I love him for that whole reason._

I was hoping he knew, but, my world, and also the earth turning too slow for me. Our usual game of cat and mouse suddenly got ended faster than I hoped it would be. I was always preferred to be a watcher and wait for him to catch me, and now he always waits for me to be caught by him. I remembered back then he's always gasping for air and I'll be gave my winning smile to him, but now, it's not too hard seeing me trying so much to breathe and then some worry flickering in his mocha eyes.

_Why?_

_Why the God like me have to feel this way?_

I'll kept running until my last breath, because if I stopped I'm afraid he'll catch me and then this game will end and bore him, because he's hating me and all his desires is just telling him to kill me, get rid of me from his sight. I'm trying so much. I'm trying so much to keep any bond with him. Trying so much to keep him thinking about me. Filling his brain and dream about me, even it's just because he hated me.

But I am not afraid about him going to kill me. What I'm afraid of is because if he caught me and killed me, I won't be able to see his face, touch his body, feel his warmth or hear his voice. I'm really afraid. And that's the reason I've keep running away from him.

_I'm really afraid he left me behind._

_I'm really afraid, when I no longer could run away from him._

_I'm really afraid, when I'm the one who should chase him._

I'm too afraid because this humanous feeling flooded my insides. Tearing my title as a God from myself. Peeling my mask of arrogance. Cornered me, making me questioned myself, what am I exactly?

_I **hope** this era of me being a human is never came._

_I **hope** I would stay as a God._

_I **hope** time would keep like this forever._

_I **hope** he won't know about this feeling._

And even though I don't believe there's any God beside myself, I pray, I pray for my world, to stay as it is. Don't change. Don't change me. Don't change the time. Don't change my humans.

_Don't change Shizu-chan._

_Don't change the bond I've worked so hard to be as close to his heart._

_Even though it's just a bundle of hatred and grudge._

I know I'm just a coward. I'm just a flea, who keeps running away. I don't want to face outside of my world. I want to keep in control. Keep to be in the highest place where I could always be a watcher.

I do that because I've realized. And I'm afraid.

It's not the earth that getting slower.

Nor my world.

Nor my Shizu-chan.

_It's me._

It's just a single me.

The God itself.

* * *

><p>Such a gloomy mood Iza-kun.. pfff-<p>

FIUHYAY! Yeaaaah, I know I haven't finished my other fic, 'That's why I hate fanfic, Shizu-chan' UvU;

But I just got the idea when I was… pooped.. *terrible timing indeed*

Anyway this is just the prologue, and this one is going to be angst! Yeah! Um, actually It's my first time doing angst but don't worry, this won't be all gloomy like this prologue, I still give my best to make it as warm as possible~ Oh, also, this one is a rated T and it's… 'safe' huahahahaha!

And I still continue doing 'I hate fanfic' don't worry! Teheee~ Please wait for the next chappie! I'll submit it together with the fifth chappie of 'I hate fanfic'!

Thanks for reading~!


	2. A Big Step

Chapter 1 : "A Big Step"

**"IZAYAAAA!"**

**"IZAYAA! COME BACK HERE YOU LOUSE!"**

_CRASH!_

Ops! Oh, really! Shizu-chan really can't hold his strength.. Uhh, I'm so scared..

"No way, Shizu-chan! Hahahahahahahaha!"

**"GRRRRRRRR! Shut the FUCK UP, FLEAAAAA!"**

Akhh! No no no no! Shizu-chan! Stop throwing things! Aaaaa!

"Hahahahahahaha, watch your step, Shizu-chaaaaannn~"

**"WHAT STEP YOU FUCKING—huh?"**

CRASHH! BANG!

….Ah.. Iza-chan… Seriously…. Truck method again…? And why does Shizu-chan keep falling into that method again and again.. Really. Does Shizu-chan naturaly have that.. kind of brain?

But, thank God their chases has finally over.

Um, me?

Oh, hello! I'm Psyche, and I'm not related to this story, reaaalllly, reaaaallly not related in this at all~ But I'm here to tell you a story about them two! Ah, and I'm here with my friend, Tsugaru, but it's not his time yet, so he won't come out here with us, uh, quite lonely.. but it's okay!

Anyway, nice to meet you!

* * *

><p>This night is the same as the other night in this little town of Ikebukuro~ Where people still busy with their own life and family. Well, you can see people rushing from their office, I think they're going home from their exhausting work time, euh, look at their faces, a zombie indeed! What a scenery… I better look into another scene, oh! There's so much teen hanging out! Um, they look bad, no no no, drift away your negative thinking Psyche! … But they still… HA! Iza-chan!<p>

There's Iza-chan skipping happily to God-know-where even after having a crucial fight with Shizu-chan. Well, he seems to have his puffy right cheek cut by Shizu-chan's street sign attack.. It's not bad though, I hope I didn't hurt him too much. But, alas, he look as evil as usual so it should be fine. Haha~ Ah, but if you look closely, his… right arm seems to be bloody. He better be treated his wound to Shinra as fast as he can. Man, Iza-chan could be evilly reckless sometimes, but I know he's a strong man! I have faith in him!

Eh? He's continue his happy skip to a more deep area of Ikebukuro. Ah, I know this apartment! It's Shinra's! Yeah, yeah, yeah! This time he better treat his wounds well. Not like the last time Iza-chan come, when he wanted to have his wounds treated but he actually forgot where else his wounds are and ended up walking with a quite long cut in his left arm. Well, it's not that Shizu-chan's power is contagious, it's more like his body is really adapt to that kind of wound and sometimes he barely feel some wound that beginning to dried or whatsoever. Uh, I started to think Shizu-chan's power is really contagious.

"Oh, geez. It's worn out already? Shinra must've its dose leveled up~"

…Geez, Iza-chan… Do you… Oh, God, he's still drinking those pills?

Ah, for your information, Iza-chan was having a problem with his body lately. Even though I'd say that he barely feeling some random cuts or bruises lately, he's still can't over this kind of pain he's been restrained with those painkiller pills. Actually, I really don't like his idea of taking this pills continuously, but, it's Iza-chan we're talking about, Orihara Izaya, no matter what he must appear cheery, evil, and perfect in any occasion. Yes, everything he does is related to his job as an underground informant, and his job is related to what he called an obsession of human being, a love for his peons. As Iza-chan who called himself a 'GOD', appearing perfect with his usual carefree-evil-smirk is a must, well, he said that if he, himself showed his weak side or anything that below his perfect conditions, whoever it is and whatever it is could take some advantages from him. Maybe in a form of some addition information or maybe in a form of his own life, a.k.a Iza-chan being a dead corpse. And of course we don't want that to happen.

Ah, talking about dead thing is a curse, Psyche! Stop doing that..

Fiuhhh, well, ah, there he is, entering Shinra's apartment. Oh, he's walking slower right now. Um, maybe it's regarding due his ended period of painkiller. Be strong Iza-chan!

Ding dong!

"Wait a minutee~"

Ah, that… annoying voice, it must be Shinra. Hm? Ah, I don't know, even though Shinra is the one who create me, or maybe you could call him my father, his voice is still annoying in my ears. I don't know what does Tsugaru think about him since Shinra is also his father and Tsugaru is the one who love some peaceful moments. Oh, I hope Tsugaru doesn't hate him even though he's freakingly annoying even to me who's quite chatty.

Ding dong!

"….."

"… Geez, Shinra…."

-

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy mister!"

Well, Shinra, who could take it easy if you keep your guest waiting outside with a pain starting to strike your feet. Geeeezz! Oh? I haven't explained yet? Oh, sorry, then.. Uh, this is embarrassing for a narator.. Actually the pain is not attacking all over his body but only on his tibula bone, it's on his right feet. At first Iza-chan thought about it as a bruises or something but it doesn't have any mark on it, it looked exactly fine the way it was. But the pain still there and giving Iza-chan a bad feeling. But as stubborn as our Iza-chan could be, he refused to had a further examination and ask for a bunch of painkiller instead. As you know, Shinra had a really sick habits for examine almost everything he could, but not this time while Iza-chan is on the role and made him believe that he's 100% okay. Yeah, you know Iza-chan's theatrical ability.

But I think Shinra's believed in him because he's his friend although the suspicion of Iza-chan's leg is still going on on his head, playing many names of disease that related to Iza-chan's sign while hoping that he's okay. Well, I must admit that Shinra is really a good guy. That's why he created me and Tsugaru instead. Hehe~

"Finally, Shinraaaa~ What took you so long?"

"Sorry, sorry, Izaya, I was just taking over the dishes, haha~ Come come~"

"Geez, what a housewife~ Oh, please excuse me then~"

"Well, what brings you here? Oh, your arm! It's bleeding!"

"Huh? Oh, must got it from Shizu-chan earlier, hehe~"

Ah, I was right! It because of Shizu-chan! Geez, that blondy really needs to learn how to control his super power. Um, but I guess it's usual for them, right? And from the looks of it, Iza-chan seems to be happy, so it's fine.

"Oh? You look happy~"

Agreee~ Oh, and Shinra having his tools ready and start treating Izaya's arm. Fiuh, I almost forgot my main job here.

"Huh? What happy? I'm usually like this~"

"Yeah, like when you had a fight with Shizuo and you had him crushed by a truck or surrounded by thugs or having his beloved clothes teared, again. Right?"

"Pffftttt! What are you now, Shinra? A fortuneteller? Hahahhaa!"

"Nope, just a normal doctor who apparently know how you feel."

"Yeah, and not a normal one to begin with.."

Ah, Iza-chan and his famous smirk. And finally the wound is successfully treated oh the one on his cheek had actually done too. And then Izaya was asking for more stronger painkiller, despite the pain is getting stronger too even though it's still in that area of tibula and hasn't spread yet.

"More painkillers? Are you.. oh, don't tell me Izaya…"

"Well, what could I say, I keep them in my pocket in case the pain struck and for Hell's known many times, I keep swallowing those tiny things to prevent its pain in getting stronger and stronger. And those pills keeps me standing, Shinra. So I need them. Now."

"I'm sorry, Izaya, this is getting worse, I was just giving you a bottle contains of 30 painkillers a week ago and it's already empty?"

"Now, now, Shinra, listen here—"

"As your personal doctor, I can't allow you to—"

"Just give me the pills Shinra!"

"….Izaya.. Are you sure I don't need to examinate you…?"

"Yes, and I need the pill fast and stronger."

Iza-chan, you really are a stubborn person. I, too, became very worried of you. But even though Shinra was panicking in his head, he still bring him the pills, still warning him the dose and how many he could take every time he feels the pain. And Iza-chan just allowed to take one each time or he's going to poisoned his body, the worst thing's going to happen is.. over dosed.

"I could take care of myself, Shinra, you don't need to worry.."

"….."

"Hey, I'm not a child anymore~ Just relax, Shinraa~"

"…Still, Izaya… God, you really are.. Fine.. Call me for everything that's going to happen.."

"Heh, you're playing fortuneteller again, okay then, gotta go, Shizu-chan is going to come here soon~ See ya, Shinra! Thank you for everything!"

And by the end of his sentences, the door closed while Iza-chan taking his first pill from the new bottle of higher dose of painkiller. And later he found his strength back and sprint to his apartment. Satisfied that he could still have a catch and run with Shizu-chan, when he's already had his lifeline painkillers now.

And not to long after Iza-chan gone..

Ding dong!

"Comingggg~… Yes? Ah, Shizuo!"

"Yo, Shinra."

"... Who's playing fortuneteller now, Izaya...?"

* * *

><p>Fuah, i remake the first chapter since i sucked really bad before. I hope it's better than before, hehe..<p>

Sorry for so long updating (and when i update i was just remake the first chapter not getting anywhere)

but, please enjoy, thank you for reading~ 3


	3. Footprints

**Chapter 2 : 'Footprints'**

"Yo, Shinra."

"… Who's the fortuneteller now… Izaya?"

"Huh? What?"

"Oh, no nothing. Come in, Shizuo~ God, you look pretty bad.."

And the door opened wider, giving some space for Shizuo-san who had his left leg broken by that despicable truck earlier, walk into Shinra's apartment. It's really not a big deal for Shizuo-san who had a enormous power and durability for walking with a broken leg like that, I think as long as it could still sustain his body, he would be fine.

"Ceh, this was because that.. FLEA! ARGH! Why does he keep coming to Bukuro!"

"Geez, calm down Shizuo~ Haha, fine, let me fix you~ Gosh, so many blood~ 3"

Well.. Even though Shinra talks like that, I mean having some crucial or dangerous situation in front of his eyes and then talking about it calmly or even cheerfully and seems to be very psychoticly happy, he's capable as a doctor. And he's still the one who always treat Shizuo-san's and Izaya-san's wounds from time to time, and never failed at that.

…. Huh? Oh, sorry I forgot. Hello there everyone, at this current time, the narrator was changed during our shifts, and I'm not Psyche-kun. Pleased to meet you, I'm Tsugaru, I believe you have heard me from Psyche-kun on an earlier chapter, ah, that little guy really.. ehem, by the way, let's continue the story. Oh, but first I feel it was really necessary for me to apologize since I and Psyche-kun have a very different character and I am not as interactive as Psyche, so I hope you had your time and not being bored with me as your narrator.

Ah, sorry let me continue our story.

"Ne, Shizuo, have you been hurting Izaya's legs?"

"Huh? I don't know, none of my concern.."

"Hhhh… That's.. fine, I guess it's useless asking you something that's related to Izaya.."

"…It's not that, Shinra, it's just.. The flea just can't stop pissing me off! And I just don't know what to do with my temper!"

"Well, hhhhh, what should I say to you… Just ignore him, Shizuo, I guess if you really do that he would stop naturally~"

"Ignore him, huh…"

"Mmhmm~ Ah, done!"

"I guess I could try that.."

A smirk was drawn within Shizuo-san's face, I guess he's thinking some possibilities results when he really do ignore Izaya-san. And while he is deep in his fantasy, Shinra was preparing a bed for him, said that he mustn't walk before his leg healed. Even though Shizuo-san and Izaya-san are in the same stubborn level, Shizuo-san is rather choose to obey his doctor due to his condition that almost couldn't do anything while he had some hard board attached to his leg. It's not because it was hurt, but because it's troubling him. So he take Shinra's offer instead and lay on one of patient bed.

"Hey, Shinra, why asking that question all of the sudden?"

"Huh? What question?"

"…Geez.. That.. something about me hurting the flea's legs…"

"Ah, that! Oh, nothing, nothing~ But I suggest that you should take it easy on Izaya, he's not feeling well lately…"

Shizuo-san, who's barely have a sharp thought all of the sudden, quickly aware of something that regarding to Izaya-san's legs. But since Shinra didn't gave him any clue nor want to talk further about it, he just stayed away instead. A hint of worry still haunting his thoughts, even though he shook it not to long after that.

Actually, for a while, Shizuo-san really get used with their term of relationship. It's true that he still chases him everywhere while throwing things aimlessly, but the real fact is Shizuo-san is getting comfortable with everything they do, even it turns out to be his disadvantages, mostly. Well, it has been 9 years since they first encounter, quite memorable I must say. Within the time passed Shizuo-san has grown into a better young man. And his vision towards Izaya-san has changed bit by bit, truthfully into a positive side. Of course It was triggered with an accident that change his opinion about Izaya-san.

* * *

><p><em>It was 6 month ago when he had a really bad mood about his job and after that he saw some teens torturing an old stray dog that he usually feeds at the park. At the time he's going to have a revenge on those labile teenagers and be ready with a street sign on his hand, Izaya-san came, on a bad timing. When he's finished with his usual greeting, Shizuo-san didn't give any respond he wanted. So he started questioning him and forced to face a familiar knuckle. Fortunately, evading something like that was one of Izaya-san's capability.<em>

"_What's wrong, Shizu-chan, I haven't even do anything or hear you screaming my name yet~?"_

"_SHUT UPPPPPPPPP!"_

_At that time, Izaya-san knew well that was something other than himself that made the blonde one mad. But Shizuo-san kept attacking him by swinging the street sign in hand which got nothing. Indeed, the anger within him blinded him fully and set him in rage. Meanwhile, Izaya-san had no clue why he liked that. In the middle of questioning himself whether he should just run away or snap Shizuo-san out of it, Izaya-san accidentally tripped by himself. The exact time when he expecting himself to fall just like that and humiliate himself in front of Shizuo-san, turned out to be something he didn't predicted at all._

_Shizuo-san was having the raven haired's waist on his arm and somehow… we could say, helped him instead. _

"_Wha-, are you just… saving me, Shizu-chan? !"_

"…_. "_

"_Shizu-chan? Are you insane?"_

_Unexpectedly, Izaya-san's sentences made him thinking about what was he doing, and why… Such a complicated problem to solve. He thought it was just a reflex, but why? When he beginning to search for the answer within his head, Izaya-san's voice snapped him out and made him decided to save it for later and found a quick excuse instead._

"_.. You'll step on him, flea.."_

"_Huh..?"_

_Having the poor dog as an excuses, Shizuo-san felt a bit bad, but our strongest man of Ikebukuro couldn't think of anything that is logical enough to make Izaya-san stop babbling or humiliate him immediately._

_Izaya-san, who swallowed Shizuo-san's excuses boldly without any trace of suspicious, just sighing and somehow felt a bit.. disappointed at the excuse. But the thought of Shizuo-san always be a protozoan brained person, an lowered class creature, he just let it go and keep his feelings for himself. Letting his body go from Shizuo-san's accidental embrace, he then approached the poor dog, somehow pitying him who was breathless and lift him to his arms._

"_... Wait, what are you doing..?"_

"_Well, bring him to Shinra of course."_

"…_.."_

_Doubting him full heartly, Shizuo-san just made a confused face and in the middle of thinking about what Izaya-san'll possibly do to the poor animal…_

"_Oh, Gosh! Don't you ever believe me, Shizu-chan~?"_

_And answered with 'do you expect me to believe in YOU?'-look on Shizuo-san's face._

"_.. Fine! Stupid protozoan.."_

_His gaze never got away from Izaya-san's figure as he walk away with the dog in his arms. For a while he sensed something's change between Izaya-san, he realized that he couldn't be this 'kind' to someone, well, in this case, something._

"_So, are you coming or not?"_

_Snapped out from his deep thinking, he then move his feet and approach Izaya-san instead._

"… _What are you intending to do, flea?"_

"_Nothing~"_

"_YOU wouldn't do this kind of thing out of nothing…"_

"_Well… hhhh… I just felt like doing it, I don't need your opinion about what I do, Shizu-chan~"_

"…_.. Shut—hhh…. Just… shut your fucking mouth up and go fix him…"_

"_Ah, geez.. Impatient are we~?"_

_After a bit of conversation, they kept silent along the way to Shinra's apartment, well, not to silent actually. After a while, Izaya-san would ask some.. unrelated question just to melted the situation, but, Shizuo-san just keep answering with 'hmm', 'whatever', or 'shut up, flea'. Maybe the fact that they're not even a friend to begin with, stop their thought of having any further conversation. It somehow looked depressing. And as depress as Shizuo-san could be he even had his third cigarette on this 10 minutes of walking._

"…_.Shizu-chan, could you stop blowing those things beside me?"_

"_Why..? it's not that it's going to kill you."_

"_Slowly, indeed. Just put that out! Geez, how stupid you can be, Shizu-chan?" _

"_Why are you so noisy about it! Fine! Ceh!"_

"_Now that's better~ Thank you, dear, protozoan Shizu-chaaan~"_

_The shouting keeps going and going until they reached Shinra's apartment. And just as Izaya-san going to rang on Shinra's doorbell, the door opened itself._

"_Oh, gosh! I was right!"_

"_Neee, Shinra~ Good evening~"_

"_You're annoying, flea.."_

_After explaining to Shinra what was happen and what they wanted to do with the dog, Shinra then started working on his job. Even though he's not license on a vet, nor a human doctor, he said to tried his best on fixing the dog, since he knew a bit of this animal's body structure. And that left Izaya-san and Shizuo-san on the living room. The one with furred jacket was working with his cellphone and the other one just stared blankly at the ceiling and then went to the refrigerator, searching for something._

"_What are you doing, Shizu-chaan~?"_

_Still staring at his cellphone._

"_None of your business.."_

_He looked up and glaring at the blonde one. _

"_Fine~ Suit yourself.. ck.."_

_Finally, he found what he was looking for, grab it and pour the white substance into the glass, filling it up._

"_Want some..?"_

"_Huh..?"_

"_So, you want it or not?"_

"… _Um, yes?"_

_Having the blonde offered him a glass of milk really confused him and unconsciously said yes even though he's the one who dislike milk. Not once he act nicely towards the crimson eyed one, and why now?_

"_Don't get me wrong, it's for helping the dog."_

_The disappointment stroke back. He was definitely expecting something more._

"…_. Well… thank you then~"_

_Giving the milk to Izaya-san, he then sit beside him while drank his own milk. Give a quick glance once in a while to the person who sat beside him and still playing with his cellphone._

"_What is it Shizu-chan~? Just said it if you want to say something~"_

_Feeling something is going to be interesting, Izaya-san cannot hold the urge to form a smirk on his face. Waiting for an answer, prepare for a comeback._

"… _Just, why are you saving him.. there must be something…"_

"_Ah, this question againnn~ Why don't you believe me, Shizu-chan? I just felt like it, nothing more~"_

"_Well, it's YOU we're talking about.. the one and only flea, I can't do anything except doubting you.."_

_Frowning at how cold Shizuo-san's answer was, he felt hurt, yet, happy, when he was claiming that Izaya-san is the one who could he doubted this much._

"_.. You really hate me that much, huh, Shizu-chan?"_

_The blonde man shocked at the expression he saw on the other raven haired. He was smiling but, there's another feeling, it's.. sad.. and also a hint of relieved. Such a complex feeling that Shizuo-san couldn't understand. Such a rare expression that can't get away from his mind._

"_Well, you piss me off every time you come here, having me quit my bartender job and some other job before, always trapped me into some crazy trucks or stupid thugs, ruin my clothes every time you open the fucking goddamn blade of yours, mocking me every single time even though you know I'm bad at controlling my forsaken temper, and because of ALL THAT, how in the FUCKING HELL I don't HATE you!"_

_Unusually talking that much and that fast with some anger between, made Shizuo-san quite breathless and try to catch some air. On the other side, Izaya-san who is still stunned at Shizuo-san's speech and at their position where he pinned down on the sofa with Shizuo-san above him, staring on his widened eyes. Well, too much on the position than the speech though. Especially when he found the space between their face is really narrow until they could feel each other's breath, but fortunately in this situation, only Shizuo-san's because the brunette one had stopped breathing for a while, Izaya-san could help but to be flustered at it._

"_HE'S DONEEEEE~ …. Eh…?"_

"…_."_

_The three put into some silence when Shinra who just came out from his operation room, start a conversation._

"…_Um… What are you guys… doing…?"_

_Realizing their 'wrong' position, Shizuo-san was quickly withdrawn while mumbling some 'shit'. While Izaya-san who still blank of what happen just sit himself up and stare at Shinra._

"_Izaya? Are you… okay..?"_

"_Ah… um, yes, I guess.. yeah.."_

"_Good, um… are you two.. in any case.. k—"_

"_NO, WE'RE NOT!" "NO WAY!"_

"… _Are you sure..?"_

_Doubting his friends, Shinra who lifted one of his eyebrows in confusion, asking for some real answer._

"_FUCKING YES!" "DEFINITELY SURE!"_

"_O… ukay…? I'll go check on the doggie again.."_

_BLAM_

_The door closed once again left those two rival together and once again in an awkward silence while staring each other with a hint of red on their faces._

"_Fine, I'm going home."_

_Rushly got up from his seat, he then walked towards the door. But suddenly something stopped his step. Holding him back from reaching the door knob. A hand that grab his._

"_Wait, Izaya, what about the dog?"_

"_Huh? Of, course you're going to take him for a care, Shizu-chan, what else?"_

_He swear he could see some redness on Izaya-san's face and realize how he avoid eye contact. And somehow stimulating something inside Shizuo-san, giving a ticklish feeling to his heart. Somehow he didn't want to let go, but a must is a must, he didn't want Shinra to have any misunderstanding about them, again._

"_..Alright.."_

"_Great, I'm off.."_

_After putting his shoes properly, he opened the only door that connect to the outer apartment._

"_Izaya..?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Thank you.."_

"…_.."_

_Too shocked to respond, Izaya-san just stood there and stared at Shizuo-san._

"_Um, well, uh, how should I put it, I usually feed him on the park, so, I kinda feel like having a com—"_

"_Shh, I know….."_

_Once again a smirking raven haired man. But this one is a little bit different, it's emitting an aura of happiness, and gentle. After putting down his index finger from the blonde's lips, he touched Shizuo-san's cheek, caressing it gently, making Shizuo-san's eyes widened in exchange._

_Then slapped it in a medium level of power. And that's quite hurt._

"…_YOU FUCKING PESTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"_

_And the so called pest, flew away from the bigger one's knuckle and run away, laughing freely, didn't really care about the neighbors around._

"_Hahahahahahaha! Bye, then Shizu-chaaan~ Take care of him well~"_

"_Geez! Seriously! That insect!"_

"_Whoa, what's with the loud scream? He? Shizuo? What are you doing there?"_

"…_Bid a farewell.."_

"_Ah, so Izaya is going home already? What a shame, I was going to ask you two for a dinner together with Celty's fabulous cook~"_

"_Naah, I pass.. I better get going too.."_

_After thanking Shinra for the dog, he brought the dog home but forget about Gokusonmaru, his precious cat that he bought with Kasuka-san, his brother. So he slept with the dog and left Gokusonmaru on the living room, luckily they are friendly to each other, despite being a different race that should chase each other. But the later healthy fellow starting to sitting on the door, it seemed wanting to get out, then Shizuo-san, bring him to the park and let him go, he seemed thankfully to the tall blonde that every time Shizuo-san visiting the park, he always comes and sits beside Shizuo-san. What a loyal dog._

* * *

><p>And from the dog accident, Shizuo-san started to think that after this long time, maybe, Izaya-san began to change little by little into a better person. He still pisses him off anytime and anywhere. But Shizuo-san feeling something different indeed. And without he realized himself, he has been softened a bit about Izaya-san. For example, he's not thinking about kill Izaya-san too much anymore and start to think about how he could stop being pissed off by Izaya-san's presence or mocking.<p>

[Well, Shizuo, do you need anything else?]

A PDA suddenly being shoved in front of the blonde's face who's now sitting nicely on the patient bed.

"Ah, no, that's enough, thank you, Celty.."

[Just text me when you need something, I'll be on the next room.]

"Okay, thanks for taking care of me.."

[No problem. :D Good night!]

"Hehe, good night."

The door was shut and left Shizuo-san alone in the room. Too tired to think about anything, even though there's still an unsolved problem of why he helped him 6 months ago.

But he decided to let it slide again, and just rest.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Izaya-san's apartment…<p>

"…Damn… FUCK!"

"Shit! Just! DISSAPEAR!"

The pain kept coming back, the painkiller was already gone from its bottle, disappear to God knows where.

_Just why is this happening to me..?_

_This pain…_

_How long I must endure this fucking pain!_

This is the second week since he last visited Ikebukuro or... anywhere, it's not that he didn't want to go, pay Shinra a visit, doing his job, and mostly pranking Shizuo-san on his free time, it's just, he can't with the chronic pain on his feet, he couldn't even walk with so much pain stroking his nerves.

_Please healed!_

_I just want to meet him.._

_If this is the last time… I could run away from him.._

_So be it! _

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, gosh! After so long time, I finally update! Ah, my other fanfic… UvU; Please enjoy, feel free to give some critiques :D<strong>


End file.
